


Grinch of Mischief Grows a Heart

by remarkable1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Attempt at Humor, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Christmas Angst, Christmas Eve, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Conflict Resolution, Conflict of Interests, Deal with a Devil, Doing the right thing eventually Loki, DramaQueen!Loki, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Flu, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, FrostIron - Freeform, Guilt, Guilty Loki, Guilty Tony Stark, Humor, Illness, Inappropriate Humor, Internal Conflict, Loki is redeemed, M/M, Male Slash, Oops, Orphans, Selfishness, Subjugation, Swearing, Tony Is Redeemed, Tony is a lucky SOB, Tony screws up, growing a conscience, handjob, irritation, puking, selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Tony forgot about helping Pepper - again - and now he has to scramble to figure out how to get out of the mess he's in. Pepper is sick, hardly anyone is around, and he's desperate enough to ask the God of Mischief for help, no matter how high the price. Loki takes advantage and then witnesses something that touches him in the feels.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/OFC (mention), Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers (mention only), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Grinch of Mischief Grows a Heart

I have no idea why my brain decided to come up with this. I AM working on my multi-chaps. Just need to clear the cobwebs from the brain. I've never written Frost-Iron, tell me how I did? Kind of a convoluted Christmas story with a happy ending. Plot with a side of smut.

"You gonna be okay, Pep?" Tony asked, genuine concern coloring his voice as he actually stopped tinkering with suit number five billion and seven, or some other ridiculous number. Her cough nearly blew out his eardrum. Then she put down the phone, or dropped it, because the sound of her nose blowing was his next treat, ending with what sounded like puke hitting a bucket and her groaning, wiping her mouth as she breathed down the phone.

"Uh, no. I need you to tell me you remembered to get someone to wrap all the presents for the children's charity tomorrow night, the employees' gifts and the um, the rest of the stuff for family and friends."

Tony swallowed hard.

Pepper groaned. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Uh, no! I remembered! It's just uh, we were gonna start on it tonight!" He winced when she tried to laugh, and it came out sounding like a frog's dying croak of agony.

"Tell me who these mystery helpers are? And don't lie! I hate it when you try to lie to me."

His silence spoke volumes. He could hear Pepper starting to rummage around.

"What – What are you doing? You need to stay in bed!" he said, alarmed when he heard a crash.

"No, Tony. I need to come in and get those presents wrapped. They aren't going to wrap themselves."

"You stay right there!! I'll do it myself if I have to!"

"You aren't going to find anyone willing to wrap the mountain of presents this time of night, and tomorrow the day is completely full with tours of the facility, interviews, and charitable gift-giving. There is no way."

"It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Everything is on Avengers level."

"Fuck's sake," he groaned into the phone, knowing he was screwed. He couldn't clear anyone fast enough to bring them up just to wrap fucking presents.

"I'll tell you what. You stay there, and I'll um, wrangle some help and send you pictures as we get it done, is that fair?"

Her heavy sigh was his only answer. "This is the only thing I asked you to do this year, Tony. Please don't fuck it up."

"You have my word."

"Right. I need to throw up again. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As she clicked off, mid-barf, Tony gnashed his teeth together, praying and hoping someone was around.

"FRIDAY! Who's left on Avengers level tonight?"

"Miss Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster are both in Miss Foster's lab."

"Oh great, can you patch me through?"

"Miss Foster has requested no interruptions, sir. Her itinerary with Thor has her leaving the building in ten minutes."

"What about Lewis?"

"Her itinerary is clear. It is possible I can reach her once she leaves Miss Foster's laboratory."

"Great! Lewis will help. FRIDAY? Uh, I'll just head down to their level and wait for her outside the lab."

"Very good, Sir, is there anything else?"

"Just keep tabs on who's coming and going in case I need to kidnap someone else to help me wrap a bunch of presents."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

Tony rubbed his hands together. Lewis was legendary for her organizational skills. If he offered her a fat bonus, there's no way she would say no.

\--

"No. N to the O. Do I need to repeat myself?" Darcy asked him a third time, and he just held up his hands, backing up as she reached into her bag for her taser, taking it out and waving it at him. "Have you seen Pepper's gift pile? I'm betting you haven't. She's insane. Your girlfriend, dude. You bust your ass doing it. I've got a hot date, and I'm not giving it up no matter how much money you offer me."

"But-"

"One. More. Word." She threatened, waving the taser in his face until he backed up and stumbled out into the hallway. Holding it in front of her, she walked backward to the elevator and pressed a number, not letting her shocker down until the doors were all the way closed.

"Well, fuck a duck," Tony whispered. "FRIDAY?" he called out hopefully.

\--

"No. I've got a hot date," Cap told him, adjusting his tie.

"It wouldn't happen to be with Lewis, would it?" Tony asked him sarcastically.

Cap just raised one eyebrow then narrowed both eyes, looking at him critically. "You been spying on me again?"

"What do you mean again? What? No! You're serious! You and Lewis? As if!!"

Cap ignored Tony's blathering and pushed him to the side. "Later. I'm not letting you guilt trip me into this. I've been waiting to go out with her for weeks."

"Fine friends, you are."

"Goodnight, Tony."

\--

Stark ran through the halls and pounded on Bucky's door, the dark-haired enhanced super-soldier ripping the door open, a girl hanging off his nearly-naked form. "This better be good," he growled, and Tony backed away.

"Uh, nevermind!" he shouted as Bucky took a couple of running steps towards him, shaking his fist at Iron Man's retreating back before slamming the door to his quarters.

"Now, where were we?" he asked the giggling woman, pretending to bite at her and chase her over to the bed.

\--

"Is anyone else left?" he asked FRIDAY in a resigned voice, knowing he was about to let Pepper down again like he did almost every year. "I can't do anything right. God knows why she puts up with my shit," he muttered.

FRIDAY chirped, and he looked up at nothing in particular. "Mr. Odinson has just entered the Avengers level and is approaching his quarters. Would you like me to contact him?"

"Hell no! Um, I'm going down there right now!"

"You'd better hurry, sir, he does not appear to be in a good mood."

Tony swore FRIDAY was more and more sentient every day. Tearing down the halls, he pumped his fist, not caring what angels were looking down upon him that Thor had broken his date with Jane, but knowing Thor's big heart wouldn't let him down.

\--

"C'mon, man, I know you're in there! I need your help, big guy!"

The door opened a crack, and an emerald eye peeked out at him. "If you are looking for my brother, he has left the premises with Lady Jane for the night. I do not know where they have gone, and I do not care."

Before Loki could shut the door, Tony swore at himself for assuming the 'Odinson' in question had been Thor. He shoved his foot into the crack, opening it wider and hitting Loki in the nose.

"If you do not want me to remove your foot from your ankle, you will allow me to close this door and go back to my reading."

"I'm desperate!" Tony pleaded. "I'll do anything! Please! I can't let Pepper down again, I just can't!"

Loki actually considered this for a few moments, his eyes glittering. Slowly, the door opened wider, and Tony grinned.

"Anything?" he asked again, studying Tony, who vigorously nodded.

"Yeah, man. Anything. You ask for it, it's yours, within reason. I mean, if I can provide it and it's not too highly illegal like killing someone, you got it."

"Very well."

Tony didn't like the creepy smile that crawled over the God of Mischief's face but decided to take his chances and barged in the past Loki, waving his hands around and proceeding to explain his predicament.

Loki calmly told Tony his price, not at all surprised when he went red in the face, threw a fit and walked out.

Humming, Loki tipped his head to the side, calling out after the enraged Iron Man, "Your loss. I am quite good."

He went back to his reading.

\--

Tony paced back and forth in his lab, finally deciding to bite the bullet and see just how big the job actually was before he panicked further. When he hit Pepper's supply room, he nearly fainted. "Even if I hire ten people right now, we'll never get this done in one night. I am so fucked."

Chewing on his fingernails, he remembered Loki's bright eyes glittering as Tony had yelled and ranted and screamed at him for the God's audacity in even suggesting such payment.

Reconsidering, he wondered if it would really be so bad? Pepper would never know, and he could save his neck. Was it a small price to pay? He'd done worse.

\--

Loki leisurely strolled to the door and opened it wide, crossing his arms, legs planted shoulder-width apart. "Have you come to reconsider my generous offer?" he asked lazily.

Tony just gritted his teeth and nodded. "Let's get it over with."

"Hm. You do agree that if I finish the entire job by myself, you still owe me the other half of payment in the morning?"

"Yeah yeah, c'mon. Just do what you gotta do. I ain't got all night."

"Oh, but you," Loki informed him, grabbing Tony's arm and pulling him inside, "do have all night. However, I do not. So let's get the party started, shall we?"

\--

"Stark!" Loki emphasized, grabbing him by the hair and pulling Tony's face to his groin. "If you do not get started, the deal is off!"

"Just, hang on a tic, I've – never- uh."

"Do not tell me you've never sucked cock before," Loki sneered.

"No, I've sucked lots of dick. Just uh, yours is bigger than any I've ever sucked."

"Oh, really? Then you are in for a treat. Every man and woman should be so lucky to kneel at the feet of a true God and worship my cock with their mouths. Pay me homage, mortal. Start sucking. If it's good, I might even let you off the morning payment."

"Which you haven't told me what that consists of," Tony grubbed, "OW! Watch it, will ya?"

"Mouth. Now."

"Fine."

Before Tony could utter another word, Loki pressed a thumb between Tony's jaw open in the back of his mouth between and behind the last upper and lower molars at the joint, forcing the man's mouth open wider than it could comfortably go, ignoring Tony's protests.

"Take it, mortal. Yesss, that's right, take it all."

Tony's eyes were squinched shut, hands fluttering on either side of Loki's hips. The God could tell he was having a difficult time taking him, so with an arrogant sigh, Loki waved his hands over Tony's cheeks and pressed some Seidr into his facial muscles and bones. Instantly the pain was gone, and Tony felt like a Pac-man character, his mouth able to open comically wide, his throat was so relaxed. And to his amazement, he could breathe through his nose, even with the God's substantial cock down his throat, thrusting in and out.

"Fondle my testicles. Yessss. That's right. And Put your other finger in my ass. You take instruction well, Man of Iron," Loki praised, holding onto either side of Tony's head as he face-fucked the man, his pelvis slapping lightly against Tony's face.

Tony thought he was going to hate it. Still, once Loki had assisted with the extreme discomfort, the blowjob actually turned out to be a rather hot encounter. It had been ages since Tony had blown someone, and he thought that maybe this Christmas wouldn't turn out so bad after all, although there was a tiny twinge of guilt in his heart for cheating on Pepper.

Loki continued thrusting, beginning to hump down on Tony's enthusiastic fingers, three of them now stuffing the God's rear, his ball sack being pulled away from his body to the point of pleasurable pain. Tony squeezed his sack, hard and Loki gasped out, swearing and pushing hard against Tony's face.

"You succulent mortal, yes, how dare you force me to come prematurely, oh FUCK!"

Loki howled, ejaculating in long, heavy ropes down Tony's throat, forcing him to take it all and swallow and swallow and swallow.

When at last he was done, Loki withdrew and staggered back, still fully garbed in light Asgardian formal armor, save for his limp cock hanging, sated but twitching, between his exposed thighs. He lowered his chin and snarled, falling to his knees and moving in, capturing Tony's lips in his own, ravaging the other man's mouth and tasting his own come smeared across the inside all over the tongue. Magicking away Tony's pants, Loki lowered a fist to Tony's dick and magicked lube, channeling lust and power into his fingertips and jerking him frantically, Tony's breath coming in hot gasps, his hands in Loki's hair as he thrust up wildly into his fist, coming spectacularly.

Loki lowered himself down and cleaned off the remnants with his tongue, rising once more to share a few more sloppy kisses before standing and turning around abruptly, righting himself.

With a flick of his fingers, Tony's face and body were set to rights, fully clothed and no worse for the wear.

Tony stood up and smiled, looking smug, rocking back on his heels. "Well, how'd I do?" he asked cockily, and Loki's back stiffened, irritated he had to ruin the moment. He WAS going to say Tony was a phenomenal cock sucker, for a mortal, but now felt he needed to teach the ass a lesson. The man just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut – or open, for that matter.

"It was – average. It will suffice until morning when you will present your backside to me at seven a. m. I will be waiting for you. Pants optional. Lead the way."

Tony's mouth opened and closed, mouthing the word 'average' over and over, shaking his head in disbelief. He KNEW he'd been damn good, and would never forget the look on Loki's face as the God had come so hard Tony thought the dude's brain was going to explode out the back of his head as Stark had swallowed what felt like a gallon's worth of the God's ejaculate. His cock twitched in his pants again. Damn the dude was hung.

"Fine. C'mon then."

\--

Loki looked at the mountain of presents and raised an eyebrow, then glimpsed back at Tony. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? Can you do it or not?"

"I cannot believe you allowed me to come down your throat for this paltry sum."

Turning fully around, Loki snapped his fingers, and a bright green light strobed into view, causing Tony to blink away the spots burning his eyes, seeing green everywhere for a full minute before his eyes adjusted again.

"Oh, wow! You're telling me you could have done that all along?" he gaped, seeing the massive stacks of beautifully wrapped and labeled gifts, row upon row, color-coded, be-ribboned and gorgeous, with a few extra baubles hanging from each that Tony suspected was just Loki showing off at this point.

"Yes," was all the answer he got, and Tony wished him goodnight, scratching his head. Loki just rolled his eyes and went back to his chambers, sighing as he settled in to finish his book, a brandy and maybe catch a few hours of sleep before the Man of Iron presented the God with his tight ass come morning.

\--

Tony didn't sleep well that night for obvious reasons. No matter if Loki helped him relax with the Asgardian juju magic, or not, he really didn't want the dude's dick up his ass. It just felt too much like crossing the line, and he couldn't fathom being able to look Pepper in the face after he'd whored himself out to the guy who'd nearly wrecked the entire city, reformed or not. He was hot, but Tony wasn't single and didn't want to pretend to be. His playboy days were over. Mostly.

Still, come morning, he uncomfortably dragged his feet to Loki's quarters and quietly knocked, nervously looking around. Relieved no one was up that early, he was pulled summarily into the quarters, Loki looking pleased with his punctuality.

"Thor's not here, is he?" Tony whispered.

Loki sneered. "No. Do you think I would share my sexual escapades with that oaf?"

"Um yeah?" Tony replied, scratching his head again. At this point, he wouldn't put anything past Loki.

Loki seemed to think about that answer and shrugged. "I suppose you are right. In any case, he's not here and has no plans to return until the evening. We have plenty of time to engage."

"You might, but I have a very full day ahead of me. My public awaits," Tony responded, walking around the quarters and picking up odd things and putting them back down.

Tony stopped when he felt Loki behind him, grasping his hips and pulling him back into his erection. "Do you feel how hard I am for you, Man of Iron?" Loki asked rhetorically, rolling his hips into the Tony's clothed, muscular backside.

Tony closed his eyes and blew it out. "Yeah. Look. I know you said I was only average last night, but I'm just not comfortable going through with this end of it."

"You wish to renege on your end of the bargain?"

"No. Not at all, but I would like to re-negotiate the terms."

"It's a little late for that. You've already agreed to my terms. It's not sportsmanlike to go back on your word."

"Yeah? Well, you're not the one with a sick fiance'. How would you feel if the person you were engaged to was blackmailed into fucking someone else?"

This gave Loki paused, much to his irritation. Without thinking, he blurted out, "This is hardly blackmailing. You came to me, do not forget. To answer your question, I would kill them, and the person they screwed. That sort of infidelity is unacceptable."

"Touche' Reindeer Games. You're about to play the same game with me. I do have somewhat of a conscience, you know?"

Loki quit grinding against him, the 'good' side of him pressing waves of guilt through his brain. Despite trying to shove them aside desperately, Loki was unable to. Ever since he'd 'reformed,' this pesky little angel on his shoulder kept shouting in his ear, and when he ignored it, he suffered.

"Damn you, Stark," Loki grumbled, stalking away and slamming one fist into the wall.

"I'm not paying to fix that!" Tony pointed out but didn't move any closer.

"I will fix your paltry construction momentarily. You have very effectively killed the mood."

"Oh, wow. Awesome. Say, I'll do just about anything else, I'm just done with the sex stuff, okay?"

Loki huffed and waved a hand at Tony, dismissing him without turning around. "You may go."

"Am I still going to owe you?"

"No! Now begone. I no longer wish to see your face or hear your irritating voice, it's giving me a headache."

Almost skipping with glee, Tony made a beeline for the door. "You're a pal, Reindeer Games. I owe you one. But not – uh – this," he indicated uselessly to the room before zipping out.

Loki swore. "Damn mortal. How DARE he appeal to my 'humanity.' I rue the day I pledged myself to the side of 'good.' I think I'm going to vomit."

Stalking to the bathroom, Loki made himself do precisely that. The dramatics made him feel better about telling himself he was the victim here, used and unwanted, flinging a drama llama arm over his head as he slammed back into the bed and promptly fell back asleep.

\--

When Loki rolled out of bed several hours later, he was hard-pressed not to go back to sleep once more. For some reason, he was still fatigued and wondered if Stark had sucked his brains right out of his dick. Heading for the coffee machine, Loki magicked it to work, then drank an entire pot straight from the glass pot before rinsing out the residue and starting another.

He wandered over to the large TV screen in the common area. It was uncharacteristically quiet but was to be expected with the Midgardian holiday of Christmas upon the land.

Flipping channels, he got bored again. He was ready to bring the coffee pot back to his room when the channel changed seemingly on its own to a camera feed of the lobby of the building. Loki tried to turn it off, but the remote didn't work, so he just rolled his eyes and let it play, heading towards the coffee pot just finishing up to hightail it out of there.

The loud laughter of children caught his ear, and he couldn't help but slow and turn around. Dozens of children were lined up out the door, escorted by adults, and were being given the gifts he'd wrapped in a snap the night previous. A bunch of reporters stood off to one side. They raved about the gifts, how generous Tony Stark was, and how wonderful he donated every year to the orphan charity.

Ears perked, Loki narrowed his eyes and reached back, grabbing the coffee pot, bringing it to his lips to swig giants mouthfuls of the piping hot brew down, black and wonderfully caffeinated.

He stalked toward the TV and stood right in front of the big screen, eyes shifting from person to person as the closed-circuit camera panned around.

"FRIDAY, can you tune in to what they are saying?" he asked the A.I.

"Certainly, Mr. Odinson. I will change the channel to the main news feed run live from the lobby."

"Thank you," he muttered.

"It is my pleasure," FRIDAY responded, and he grunted in return.

Sure enough, the view and sound were much more apparent as the reporter chattered on and on. Breaking with the monologue, a few children were ushered into a semi-enclosed space, sheltered from the noise of the surrounding events and settled on a man in a red suit – Santa Claus, the Midgardian's called the man, dressed up in a ridiculous costume and filmed the children telling their stories to the fat man in the fake beard. Loki mused he sort of looked like Odin if his so-called father had been born on Earth.

Loki sank to the floor, almost in a trance as he listened to child after child gives their account of how they had lost their parents in the Battle of New York. He knew many had been killed, including women and children, even a couple of infants. He had no idea, so many more had died or killed themselves in the aftermath. Some people had fled, abandoning their children outright, their minds too far damaged to heal. To be fair, he hadn't bothered to learn or listen about the events that had transpired after the fact. It was too painful.

Now it was right in his face, and he forced himself to sit there and listen to each and every one. The coffee pot was sat next to him, forgotten and cold by the time the interviews were finished. Loki tried very hard to ignore the fact that his face was wet, stumbling through the tears back to his chambers where he let loose, allowing the years of pain, anguish, and torture to catch up with him as the guilt came pouring out of his mouth and eyes by the bucketful.

By the end of the day, his eyes were dry and bed made, dressed smartly once more and showered, nodding to himself as he double-checked his wallet and teleported away.

\--

Christmas Day dawned. Tony had been delayed by a monumental amount of press, literally almost fighting his way through until he'd activated his suit and taken off, insisting he needed to check on Pepper. Of course, the news outlets gushed over how sweet he was, speculating when the Man of Iron and his woman would tie the knot.

When he touched down at the rebuilt Malibu beach house, Tony was shocked by an ecstatic Pepper, jumping onto him while still in full suit, attacking his lips with enthusiasm.

"Whoa whoa whoa, shouldn't you still be in bed? I thought you were almost dead or something!"

"Or something," she grinned and shrugged. "I don't know how it happened, but I woke up this morning and felt great! Your personal physician made a house call and said I'm perfectly healthy!"

"Well, that's – that's wonderful news," he stuttered, carefully carrying her back inside and setting her on the sofa, deactivating his nano suit.

"I just want to say you are the most wonderful man in the universe, and I am so grateful for the miracle you've pulled off. I thought you were going to let me down again this year. I don't know how you did it, Tony, but the charity has had it's the biggest donation since it's inception!"

"Really? Wow, that's quite the uptick. Do we know who the donor was?"

"Oh, come ON!" Pepper chided, standing and going to fix them some food. "I know it was you. You didn't have to do that, really. You do so much for the orphans already."

"You don't understand, Pep. I didn't do anything. I just gave my regular donation this year. Most of my liquid assets are tied up in a new project."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" he teased, but then realized she was serious as she stopped mid-slice of an orange, staring ahead in thought.

"If you didn't make the hundred million dollar donation, then who did?"

"Really? A hundred million? That's - it's really generous. And it was anonymous?"

"Yeah. Didn't you watch the news this morning? Of course, you didn't. You never watch the news anymore. Tony, this is huge. This money will take care of these kids for the next ten years, pay for their college, and get them set up! Do you know what this means?"

"That I'm getting laid?" he asked hopefully, jumping back when Pepper hit him with the flat side of the blade she was holding.

"Partner abuse! I'm suing!"

"Tony, I'm serious! Who would make a donation like that? Are you sure you don't know who it was?"

He just shrugged. "Guess I'm just charismatic. That or people are really starting to realize we need to work together to make this world a better place. Merry Christmas, I suppose?" he told her, moving in and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Tony Stark. I love you so much. Thank you for getting the rest of the gifts wrapped. You really are a miracle man."

Tony gulped, remembering he'd only done a third of what was supposed to get done, not having made plans yet to do the others. He wobbled internally over confessing he had no idea what she was talking about and decided to take the credit and let sleeping dogs lie. But in the back of his mind, the image of a certain God of Mischief flashed, and he'd bet his last dollar Loki had something to do with it.

Allowing her to feed him, he followed her into the bedroom. He shut the door with his foot to celebrate Pepper's new-found health and her sheer delight at his miracle-working.

\--

Setting the last child on the ground, Santa-clad figure patted the youngster's bottom and sent them off to their guardian. Ho ho ho'ing, 'Santa' packed up his bag and teleported back home, morphing back to his standard form, happy to be out of the stifling costume.

Loki pulled his hand down his face and smiled, satisfied he'd at least somewhat rectified his past mistakes by ensuring each and every orphaned child would wake up New Years' morning to learn they had new families that wanted to adopt them.

"Merry Christmas, New York," he whispered and fell backward into bed, utterly exhausted.

Thor came cruising through the door with Jane and promptly bounced onto the bed next to Loki.

"Brother! What say you? We would love to take you shopping with us for post-holiday sales! Perhaps you can find a gift for Mother!"

"Thor, leave me alone."

"Come now. Where is your holiday spirit?"

"All over the state of New York. Now will you kindly leave me? I'm drained."

"If you wish to be a spoilsport, that is your entitlement," Thor answered slowly, rising and beefing to Jane about his brother's lack of holiday cheer.

Loki waited until Thor was down the hall a way before he flicked his fingers and heard a loud "WHUMP" as Thor fell on his face, swearing up a storm. "LOKI!" he yelled.

Snapping his fingers, Loki teleported down a floor into the hidey-hole he'd procured for when he'd needed to lie low away from Thor or the general bustle of Avengers life in the tower.

Smiling, he put his hands behind his head and patted himself mentally on the back, feeling at peace for the first time in many years.

A/N: This will remain a one-shot. Read and review, all of the Christmas cheer will rain down upon thy generous hearts. xx


End file.
